


A New Home

by CorsetJinx



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Found Families, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: With a future spread out before her now, Xion tries to take it all in. It helps that her benefactor is encouraging and helps her remember to take small steps.





	A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Follow-up to New Beginning.

“How are you liking it?” Laguna smiles, green eyes crinkling at the corners as he offers her a steaming mug. It’s got a logo she doesn’t recognize on it - maybe a callout to a store or place in Twilight Town she hasn’t been to yet.

She takes it carefully and blows on the liquid inside, surprised that he’d give her coffee but glad nonetheless. There’s a bowl filled with packets of sugar on his desk and tiny little things of cream right beside them.

“It’s as pretty as I remember.” Xion says as she helps herself to a blue packet with the image of a moogle printed on it. “Thank you for… for everything.” She finishes shyly, stirring granules into her cup.

Laguna settles down in his chair with that same smile, the one she’s come to know him for ever since she’d woken up and learned he’d been the one who found her and given her a place to stay. Their first conversation had been a little awkward - she hadn’t known what to say and he’d fumbled through the details with a well-meaning sort of concern. But he’d made her feel welcome, listened to what Sora and her friends had to say without much batting of an eye.

“Well, it’s good to see you up and about.” He adds two shots of cream to his drink and stirs it in before drinking. She’d never really seen him indulge in sugar all that much, the opposite of Roxas’ friends. “Things can go slow in this town but we’re glad to have you.”

She smiled at that, savoring the warmth from her drink and the tiny flutter of happiness his words brought.

“It’s nice to be here.” Xion admitted quietly. “And thank you. For letting me stay.. and not being afraid.”

He hadn’t reacted much to the keyblade - but since he was mayor it was likely that he’d seen Sora take on the Nobodies before.

“Hey.” Laguna hummed, leaning forward to catch her attention. “You’re welcome here, Xion. I mean it. You can stay here as long as you need to. No need to pay me back or rush off.” A smile softened his expression, crinkling his eyes again. “The door’s always open. I can get you a key if you like, so you won’t have to worry about using your own… ah, method.”

He meant it, she could see. And that… that meant more than he probably knew.

“Thank you.” She gripped her mug tightly, trying to smile past the wetness gathering in the corners of her eyes.


End file.
